A Thief In The Night
by Raylita
Summary: Just a one shot (for now) that I had clanking around in my head and decided it to write it. I may turn it into a full length story when I finish A Dragon's Appetite. So I hope you enjoy it and I welcome reviews and constructive criticism. :)


It was a calm, quiet evening at Geknai's temple, an even rarer evening to have everyone together. Even Hiei was present, taking his favored spot by the window while everyone else talked amongst themselves at the table. The air was filled with chatter and the occasional chuckles, whether it was tales from the olden days or catching up on recent events.

Of course, like most perfect evenings, this came to an end when the blue haired ferry girl appeared.

"Yusuke! Lord Koenma needs you!" Botan said frantically, her fingers shaking as she tried to open the small communicator in her hands.

"Yusuke! Guys! I need your help!" Once Botan finally opened the compact, the young prince's squeaky voice came through.

"Look Diaper Breath, we don't work for you anymore so-" Yusuke stopped himself as he noticed the panicked expression on the prince's face.

"Please! I know you guys don't work for me anymore but this is an emergency! I don't have anyone else to turn too!" Koenma pleaded, desperation evident in his eyes.

A glance was passed around by everyone before the boys agreed, surprisingly even Hiei decided to join them. A portal opened next to Botan as she tried to hurry them along into it, explaining that she'll catch them up along the way.

Once they arrived in Spirit World, they were greeted by Koenma immediately who quickly explained the situation to them. Botan disappearing around the corner as soon as she returned, worry painted on her face as she went to find her lover. The prince told them of a thief that entered the palace, wreaking havoc in every vault they enter.

The fox demon soon inquired why they weren't already apprehended by the SDF, the prince then explained that the thief had taken every SDF member out. Which left the ogres to try and catch the thief, but they fell to the thief as well. Leaving only the ferry girls of the Spirit World, this was why Koenma had called on them for help.

Two things that puzzled Koenma about the thief was one, they merely incapacitated the SDF and ogres not killing them.

Two, they haven't taken anything yet. Every vault they left was turned upside down but nothing missing, which leaves Koenma to assume the thief is looking for something specific.

We soon find our favorite team of boys as they rush down the halls of the palace, trying to find the thief before they could harm anyone else. Some of the halls still had unconscious bodies strewn about, the aftermath of going up against the thief no doubt.

Faint noises of things being thrown about and stuff breaking alerted the boys that they were closing in on the intruder.

As they neared a vault, a hooded, cloak figure stepped out of the opened vault, an unidentified object in hand as the four stopped before the intruder.

"I'm gonna be honest with you buddy, we're gonna need you to drop that item and come with us quietly. But personally, I'd prefer you didn't." Grinned Yusuke, eagerness in his step as he stepped closer to the thief. If the former Spirit Detective was being honest, he missed the thrill of a good fighting that always sent adrenaline through his veins.

The cloaked figure pocketed the item and took a fighting stance, which made the former spirit detective giddy as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sorry guys but I'm gonna ask that you this fight to me." Yusuke said, stepping closer to the intruder.

No one moved for a moment before Yusuke lunged for the thief, a fist drawn back as he neared his opponent. The thief merely deflected his attack before throwing a punch of their own.

This continued for a while between the two fighters, a dance of attacking and deflecting. Seeing that Yusuke would try and prolong the fight, Kurama motioned for Kuwabara to aid their friend. In the meantime, the two demons would step in if need be.

Yusuke caught thief's fists in his own, grinning as he noticed his taller friend behind his opponent.

"Looks like our dance is about to come to an end and just when I was starting to enjoy myself too." He chuckled.

The thief stole a glance behind them before returning their attention back to Yusuke.

"Sorry but I can't afford to be caught." Their voice was soft, girlish as she spoke.

Everyone was stunned, something she took advantage of as she took a deep breath. The cloak popped open at the chest, revealing a pair of breasts (covered of course) that further confirmed her gender. Yusuke couldn't help but wish they were naked so he could admire them and maybe remember them for another time.

Taking advantage of the surprise, the thief jerked her body forward, using her breasts to a land a heavy blow on Yusuke's face. As black spots danced in his vision, the only thought that ran through Yusuke's mind was that anime Kuwabara showed him. Some show about fairies and a weird talking blue cat with a stupid sound effect of 'wow!'

Kuwabara watched as Yusuke fell unconscious, a perverted grin on Yusuke's face, Kuwabara turned to face the female thief.

"L-Look, I don't wanna hurt you but-" Kuwabara started but was cut off by her chuckle.

"You're sweet." She said, jumping into the air.

Kuwabara was ready for a punch or a kick from the woman, but was instead met with a heavy blow to his chin. He stood there for a moment, stunned as he tried to process what happened before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed unconscious.

"Did she-?" Kurama began.

"She used her butt to knock the oaf out." Hiei finished.

Back on her feet again, she studied the two demons standing in front of her before moving her gaze to the two unconscious figures on the floor. Turning back to the demons, she gave them a small smile as she took a step towards them.

"Look I don't want to hurt you guys, so just me pass-" Hiei's blade had aimed for her throat, cutting her words off as she dodged the first swing. "Or we can dance for a bit."

She dodged the blade again with ease but had to twist her body at the last minute to avoid a thorny, vine that slapped the ground. Tsking, she turned to face Kurama, who held his infamous Rose Whip in hand.

"Seems like both of you want to dance with me, makes a girl feel special and wanted." She merely smirked.

Soon the three entered their own dance of attacks and evading one another, two either attacking and one dodging or vice versa. Though Hiei and Kurama had to stay on their toes, the thief would switch from her limbs to attack or change to using her womanly assets to combat them. As evident of the butt imprint she left in the wall, something that made Kurama weary as he tried to stay out of her striking range. Whereas Hiei tried staying as close as he can to her, trying to prevent her from using her assets to land any deadly blows.

The dance continued until the thief tripped over Kuwabara's unconscious form.

Cursing, she was able to catch herself in time but not quick enough to dodge the oncoming blade aimed at her head. The Jagan Master couldn't help but smirk, thinking the fight was over once his blade pierced her skin. 

But his smirk disappeared when her hand came up and caught his sword, which made her smirk in return. Hiei and Kurama were expecting to find blood dripping from her hand, but none was to be found she tossed the blade to the side.

"Sorry but a weak blade like that won't pierce Hephaestus's Armor." She held her hand up to show it was unharmed. "As much as I want to continue this dance, I have places to be." Her hand shined a bright blue before she slammed her fist into the floor. Her punch caused the entire floor to quake as fine crack lines raced throughout the halls.

"Hiei we need to get Yusuke and Kuwabara to safety!" Kurama said as he turned his attention away from the thief. As much as the fox demon wanted to continue the fight, he didn't want his friends to be caught up in the collapsing floor.

Kurama watched the thief run down the hall, disappearing around a corner as he hefted Yusuke onto his shoulders. Glancing over, he found his longtime friend hefting their larger companion on his shoulders. Hiei glanced his way for a brief moment before looking away as he motioned for him to lead the way.

"I'm not doing this for the oaf; I just don't want her sad." Hiei said quietly.

Kurama didn't answer as he led the way down the hall, opposite the way the thief took as they found a flight of stairs. Rushing down the steps, they were able to make is safely onto a different floor as the other collapsed a few floors above them.

"Thank Enma you guys are ok! Lord Koenma was worried that you would get caught in the collapse!" Botan said as they entered the infirmary, rushing over to them.

"I take it the thief escaped?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, she used a Floating Leaf to escape the collapse." Botan answered.

Kurama couldn't help but furrow his brows at her answer.

Once the excitement settled and the two regained consciousness, they gathered in Koenma's office.

"I'm grateful you guys decided to help us, help me. I won't ask for your assistance any further but know that I'm in your debt." Koenma bowed to them.

"What did the thief take exactly?" Hiei inquired.

"A pendant or rather a locket to be more exact, the origins of the locket originate from Greek, not Japan. But that's all I can discl-" Koenma was cut off by Yusuke slamming his hand on his desk.

"Can it Diaper Prince! Tell me where I can find this chick so I can get a rematch from her!" Yusuke bellowed, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Yes, I'd like to know as well." Hiei added as he stepped forward.

The young prince couldn't help but smile as he nodded; pulling up what little info he had on the thief and what direction she escaped to.


End file.
